An organic electroluminescence (EL) device that emits light using an organic compound generally includes a structure in which an organic layer formed on a glass substrate is sandwiched between a positive electrode layer (anode) and a negative electrode layer (cathode). The organic layer is vulnerable to moisture. As such, when the moisture is mixed into the organic layer, characteristics of the organic layer are changed to cause a non-emitting point (dark spot). This shortens a lifespan of the organic EL device. Thus, it is very important to increase a sealing property of a film such that ambient moisture or oxygen does not penetrate through the organic EL device.
As a method of protecting the organic layer from ambient moisture or the like, for example, there is a method in which a sealing can is formed of aluminum or the like. According to this method, the sealing can is attached to the organic EL device with a sealant. In addition, a drying agent is applied to the interior of the sealing can. By doing this, the organic EL device is sealed and dried. This prevents moisture from being mixed into the organic EL device.
In such a method, however, the organic EL device needs to have a certain degree of thickness as a whole to ensure high resistance against moisture. This fails to obtain the original advantages of the organic EL device, such as thin, light, and bendable characteristics.